Staking My Sister
by mistymidnight
Summary: Yet another BuffyDawn sister fic from me. Buffy demonstrates what she does on patrol. ((Little Dawn fic--season three))


**Title: **Staking My Sister

**Author: **mistymidnight

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm, let's think…NOT MINE.

**Timeline: **Sometime in mid season three.

**Summary: **Yet another Buffy/Dawn sister fic from me. Buffy demonstrates what she does on patrol.

**Author's Notes: **gidgetgirl said I should do a fic "about Buffy pretending to stake Dawn when Dawn puts chopsticks in her mouth" so here it is. I kind of elaborated, though. Enjoy!

Staking My Sister 

Buffy climbed in through the window of her room, mostly out of habit. She knew that since she had told Dawn and her mother about being the Slayer she could use the front door just like anyone else, but somehow it felt wrong.

            She nearly fell back out the window when her eleven-year-old sister Dawn asked, "What do you actually _do_ when you go out at night?"

            "Dawnie, don't scare me like that," she scolded, pulling herself the rest of the way through the window. "And what are you doing up?"

            "It's Friday night," Dawn reminded her. "Mom and me were watching movies."

            Buffy glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. "Until one in the morning?"

            Dawn looked a little guilty. 

            "You guys were waiting up for me, weren't you?"

            "Yes," her mother sighed from the hallway. "Forgive me. I'm a hopeless case."

            "Well, you never answered my question," Dawn pouted. "What do you do on patrol?"

            It was Buffy sighed this time. "Come downstairs," she said tiredly. "I'll show you."

                                                            *            *            *

            "Grrr, I'm a scary vampire!" Dawn said, trying to sound threatening. "I'll suck you blood!"

            "They don't actually do that," Buffy said.

            "They don't suck your blood?" Dawn asked, looking dejected.

            "No they _do _do that," Buffy explained. "They just don't tend to announce their presence. Plus, y'know, fangs."

            "Ooh! I know!" Dawn cried, rushing toward the kitchen. 

            "What is she doing?" Buffy asked her mother.

            "I honestly have no idea."

            Dawn ran back in with a pair of chopsticks and shoved them into her mouth. 

            "Loof!" she said around the chopsticks. "Ava va-pa!" 

            "What was that?" Buffy asked her mother, who shrugged.

            Dawn removed the chopsticks from her mouth and gave her a "well, duh!" kind of look. "I said, 'Look! I'm a vampire!'" She replaced her chopstick fangs and crouched behind the sofa. "Annow ahm line airwait."

            "Uh, whatever," Buffy said, pulling the stake from her pocket. "Now here's me. I'm patrolling." She turned her head from side to side, as if she was looking for something. "And suddenly—"

            "Grrrarg!" Dawn growled through a mouthful of Chinese eating utensils. "Hlayer, hoo ave et your ash."

            "Don't choke on those, Dawn," their mother warned. 

            "Ah woe," Dawn said. Buffy guessed she was saying, "I won't", but she wasn't sure.

            "Now," Buffy said, "I will stake the vampire, after a small fight in which I will gain the upper hand."

            Dawn removed the chopsticks from her mouth and lunged at Buffy, who played along. Both girls fell onto the couch where a tickling fight ensued. Of course, Buffy won, but only because Dawn let her. J

            "Okay," Buffy said, getting up off the couch and walking back toward where Dawn had left the chopsticks. "Now I stake."

            Dawn followed and replaced the chopsticks in her mouth. Buffy lunged forward with the stake, stopping about six inches away from Dawn's heart. Dawn fell dramatically to the ground, grabbing some dirt from the nearby Christmas cactus's pot. 

            "You got me," she gasped, then threw the dirt over her head like confetti. 

            "Dawn Summers, you'd better clean that up!" her mother yelled.

            "I was providing the visual," Dawn explained.

            Buffy extended a hand to help her sister up. "I always win," she said. "No need to wait up and worry."

            "But you died—" Dawn began, but stopped at the warning look Buffy gave her. Mom hated to think about Buffy's death.

            "Never mind," Dawn mumbled.

************************************************************************

Okay, so it wasn't great, but that's okay. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it, and I hope you all enjoyed the story! Feedback! (oh please oh please oh please!)

*mistymidnight*


End file.
